1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a gas tank-equipped vehicle, and more particularly to a gas tank-equipped vehicle equipped with a plurality of gas tanks.
2. Description of Related Art
Vehicles such as fuel cell vehicles that are equipped with a plurality of gas tanks for storing a fuel gas such as hydrogen (gas tank-equipped vehicles) are known. Examples of layout of a plurality of gas tanks include one in which a plurality of gas tanks disposed in a T-shape are installed under the floor of an occupant compartment. For example, DE 102009039079 discloses a vehicle equipped with a plurality of gas tanks that are disposed in a T-shape. In DE 102009039079, the gas tanks on the front side of the vehicle (front tanks) are disposed with the longitudinal direction thereof along the vehicle front-rear direction. On the other hand, the gas tank on the rear side of the vehicle (rear tank) is disposed with the longitudinal direction thereof along the vehicle left-right direction.